


enticing.

by orphan_account



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: That glint in those eyes of priceless gold made his heart pound and breath hitch effortlessly━ it wasenticing.





	

Late night escapades to the nightclub were exhilarating to no end, it proved to be more amusing when Kougyoku was dragged along with him, out of place and kept herself glued to the bar for dear life. Nestled at the bar himself, his pale fingers wrapped around the cold sweaty glass containing his delightfully sweet drink. The aftertaste the alcohol left upon his tongue wistfully lulled him to a drunken state━ give or take the three he had prior━ but he wasn't complaining, from afar, he felt a gaze settled on him, his consciousness persuaded him to look━ and he did, and boy was his breath taken away. How his tanned skin glowed under the colored lights, his eyes stood out and seemed as if they were shining, he was entrancing and Judal couldn't look the other way. All his own eyes were able to focus on was that masculine figure seats away from him, underneath the dim lighting the room offered it drew him from his seat━ to willingly follow the growing curiosity in his mind.

By the time Judal sauntered over, it wasn't long before the man's long fingers coiled around his dark smooth hair, the grin about his tantalizing lips filled him with unease but an equal sensation of curiosity of what truly was hidden behind that coy smile he held. If he was sober Judal wouldn't have hesitated in smacking the latter's hand away, it wasn't his type of thing to make the first initiative but at this moment in the intoxicated state he was embraced in, it removed all the cautiousness from his mind, bittersweet hues looked over his figure, sitting in that leather stool with a single leg crossed, his arm hoisted atop the counter, absentmindedly swirling the unknown contents in the glass. God, it was unchaste and Judal _loved_ it, t hat glint in those eyes of priceless gold made his heart pound and his breath hitch effortlessly.

 

It was _enticing_.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  i wrote this at 3 in the morning, i can't remember what the meaning behind this drabble was- forgive me.  
> any questions can be answered [here](http://ask.fm/spicysenpai).  
> ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
> © Shinobu Ohtaka.  
> 


End file.
